Magic Trick
by Daniella Jones
Summary: Post Hogwarts and TLO. Harry's an Auror and he runs into Percy while chasing a Death Eater in the streets of New York. Percy, being a demigod, attracts an Acromantula. What happens afterwards? Percy goes missing! I changed the description. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**I SWEAR I HAVEN'T ABANDONED UNEXPECTED HELP. I will update sooner or later, no worries there. This is just a little fic that popped up into my head. Couldn't stop thinking about it so I decided to type it out. And then, well, publish it.**

**I honetly don't know what I'm going to do with this story. I might continue. It was supposed to be very short, but it ended up becoming maybe at least 4 or 5 chapters long?**

**Please read :)**

**Disclaimer thingy because I forgot it in my other story: I do not own anything. Except for the story and plot itself. I don't really read Harry meets Percy fics but if it's similar to something else out there, then... sorry.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>Magic Trick<p>

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Harry ran as fast as he could.<p>

It was a year after the Battle of Hogwarts and he had finally begun his career as an Auror. This was his very first task that wasn't a training mission. The jobs Aurors were given these days were to capture Death Eaters and have them locked away in Azkaban.

Yes, the war was over. But who ever said there were no more Death Eaters? Of course Voldemort was dead and there was no way to bring him back, but there were still some Death Eaters who escaped after his death and still believe there were ways of reviving him.

_Bloody stubborn Death Eaters_.Harry chased after the man, throwing spells and jinxes at him. The masked Death Eater turned around the corner and into a dark alley. There was no way the Death Eater could have disapparated, since Harry had damaged the masked man's leg.

Pointing his wand in a ready position, Harry slowly and cautiously stepped into the alley. Harry remained cautious not just because there was a Death Eater there, but because he had followed the Death Eater all the way to New York City – and he's heard that alleyways were extremely dangerous at night. Many muggles with guns…

Harry jumped in, ready to attack – only to see the Death Eater collapse onto the ground with his broken wand.

"What?" Harry whispered incredulously. He heard someone move near the Death Eater and immediately raised his wand. "Lumos!"

The alley was now dimly illuminated by the fluorescent light from his wand. All Harry could see was a boy around a year younger than he was who looked a lot like him. The boy had messy black hair and sea green eyes; in his hand was a pen.

"Whoa," the boy breathed, "could that guy's stick light up too?" He pointed down at the motionless body of the Death Eater.

"What did you do to him?" Harry demanded quietly, yet threateningly. As an Auror, he was taught to be intimidating and serious for various situations.

The boy's eyes widened and he started to look startled and guilty. "Look, if he was your friend, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to slice his stick! Well, I mean I did but he was scary! He pointed it at me and shouted 'avada kedavra' or something and this weird light shot out of his stick and hit me! I kinda freaked out and knocked him out. Sorr – "

"Hold on," Harry's eyes were wide with astonishment, "You mean to say that he shot _that_ particular spell at you? And you're not dead?"

"Am I supposed to be?" The boy asked curiously. "It bounced right off me." He shrugged, clueless. Harry could see in the boy's eyes that he was hiding something, like he just knew _why_ he wasn't dead.

"I think," Harry began intimidatingly, taking a step forward, "that there's something you're not telling me."

The boy's eyes flashed warningly. "I have nothing to hide."

"Then prove it." Harry pointed his wand at the boy menacingly. "Reveal you're secrets!" Harry mentally thanked Snape for showing this type of spell on him in his third year at Hogwarts.

For a moment, there was silence. Nothing had happened.

"Well… that was anticlimactic." The boy grinned. Suddenly, Harry began to notice that the boy had a sort of powerful glow around him. Although it wasn't visible, Harry backed away from the boy – realizing how powerful the boy's invisible aura was. It was getting stronger, building up around the boy.

Both boys jumped and turned around when they heard the clatter of garbage cans toppling over each other. "Perseus Jackson…" An eerie voice rasped.

'Perseus' groaned and pulled his hair. "Just when I thought I could have a peaceful day." He glared at Harry. "Why did you have to do that weird magic-y stick thing! Now my scent is stronger and I've got that thing after me!" He pointed to where the noise came from.

That was when the strange creature decided to crawl up the wall towards them. Harry adjusted his glasses. The monster was around as big as a table, with eight long hairy legs.

"An Acromantula," He breathed. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the boy subtly take out his pen. _What good would a cheap pen do him?_

"A child of Arachne." Perseus stared coldly at the monster. _Arachne? Possibly a relative of Aragog, maybe?_

"Where's your little friend? My appetite wants to be satisfied with a child of Athena!" It demanded.

"Not here." Perseus growled.

The giant spider's many eyes twinkled. "No matter. A son of Poseidon would be just as satisfying."

And then everything happened at once. The Acromantula jumped off the wall and began to attack Percy just as the Death Eater had woken up.

Harry raised his wand, prepared for the catastrophe unfolding right before his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Think I should continue? Tell me in a review! (And if I actually do continue, I'll still be working on Unexpected Help anyway.)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the final chapter :)**

**Disclaimer (or whatever): I do not own the characters and spells and stuff here, okay? Only the plot is mine.**

**Oh and yeah. No more ministry :P**

* * *

><p>Magic Trick<p>

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>"Stupefy!" The masked man who was unconscious just a moment ago shouted, pointing half a stick at the boy with glasses. Since Percy had sliced it in half earlier, the demigod could tell that the stick wasn't working the way it should have. Whatever it was he was trying to shoot at the boy with glasses, it had definitely backfired.<p>

As if the man had been hit by a car, he flew backwards and landed into a pile of garbage. He struggled and thrashed in the bags of rubbish, shouting in rage.

"Tonight, I feast!" Screamed the Arachne's spawn and tackled Percy to the ground. Percy push the flat side of Riptide against the monster, determined to keep the giant snapping jaws away from his face.

"Get – away – from – me!" Percy kicked off the spider and scrambled to his feet. The oversized spider fell into a dumpster. Percy ran to it and slammed it shut. He closed his eyes and sighed. The dumpster shook frantically – he knew trapping it would only buy him some time. When he opened his eyes, a whole other battle waged.

The bespectacled boy and the masked man were wrestling on the ground. Percy cautiously took a step closer and squinted. They were wrestling for a stick. _A stick. Are these guys for real? It's like their wizards or somethi – WAIT._

That was the moment Percy connected the dots. These people were wizards. _But… but… no. That's not possible. I mean they'd have wands and –_

"The stick." He whispered, eyes wide. "… the _wand_." _This really is a weird day. First, I find out that camp has lost contact with the Gods, and now Arachne's children and wizards! Ugh, I'll need to pay a visit to camp tomorrow. What did Grover mean when he said the Gods have shut up? Is Dionysus still at ca –_

"Imperio!" The masked man shouted – snapping Percy out of his own thoughts. The man pointed the stick – _wand_ – at Percy and light green glowing lights erupted from the wand and projected towards Percy. The demigod shut his eyes tight and braced himself for the impact of whatever the "spell" was.

Nothing. He felt nothing. However, behind him the dumpster shook furiously. _It hit the monster._

The masked man cackled evilly. "No bloody wand to save you now, eh Potter?" He pointed the wand up to the sky, the dumpster busted open as the giant spider was thrown into the sky. It began to shriek in its high, raspy voice.

"What? What is this? What is happening?" Percy watched as it shook mid-air, trying to break free from the magic spell of the wizards. "You will pay for this, Son of Sea God!"

_Great, I get the blame for a bunch of hocus pocus. _Percy sighed irritably. He was pretty sure saw the glasses guy's – or Potter's – eyes widen when the spider called him "Son of Sea God".

The masked wizard cackled evilly – vaguely reminding Percy of Alecto the Fury – and swung his wand (along with the monster) towards Potter. The monster was coming right at him.

Following his instincts, Percy held his sword like a javelin and threw it at the giant spider. Riptide went right through the monster (which disintegrated) and impaled itself deeply into the wall of the alley. _Crap. That's going to be hard to remove. At least Arachne's spawn is gone._

"Thanks," Potter nodded pointedly to Percy. _I guess we're on the same side now._

"You're the good guy, right?" Percy asked, making sure he was helping the right person.

"Yes, the other man murdered innocent people." Potter said grimly, ducking quickly as a spell was shot in his direction.

"Okay, I'm choosing to trust you here." Percy told him, dodging a spell. Potter nodded at him turned his attention to the crazy masked man shooting spells at them.

"I'll try to get the wand!" Potter said loudly. Percy nodded eagerly – adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Percy charged at the masked man and froze mid-battle cry when he realized that he didn't have his sword. He cursed in Ancient Greek and glanced nervously at the brick wall which was currently in possession of Riptide.

Looking to his left, he saw Potter inching closer to the masked man while carefully dodging each of the (probably deadly) spells that were sent his way. _Alright, first I get Riptide and then I can go help the nice wizard dude._

Percy jumped helplessly – trying to reach for his sword. It was out of his reach by a meter. "What I'd give to be as tall and bulky as Clarisse right now."

This was when a bolt of purple light whizzed past his ear and hit the dumpster, denting it deeply. He turned around and saw that Potter was almost a meter away from getting the magic sti – _wand_ back, but he was also in danger of getting hit by a spell now that he was at a closer range.

Suddenly, Percy's expression brightened. He had an idea. _The dumpster! I could climb onto it and get my sword._ He ran around to the back of the dumpster and began to push it towards where his sword was. It was quite heavy, which really slowed him down.

"Come on! Move faster… and freaking _wizard_ needs your help!" He muttered to himself while pushing the dumpster. As he was moving the dumpster, he looked over the dumpster to see how Potter was doing. The young wizard had finally reached the masked man and they were now wrestling for the wand.

Percy mustered up all the strength he had and pushed the heavy dumpster harder. Imagining he was Hercules, he realized that he was actually moving a little faster._ Just a few more meters to go._

Percy heard some sparks fly up and hit a wall somewhere near Riptide. Bricks and fragments of cement came crumbling down on Percy. A small rock bounced off his head rather comically.

"Ow," he grumbled, "Stupid wall, stupid rocks, stupid magic!" He shook his head and resumed pushing the dumpster.

He almost slipped when he stepped on Riptide. The blast of the spell had probably knocked it out of the wall. The Celestial bronze was covered in chalky, powdery cement. _Hmm, maybe I'll have to wash it when I get home._

Percy rolled his eyes and resumed pushing. _Come on… I need to get to Ripti-_

"Oh," He said dumbly, realizing that he didn't need to push the dumpster anymore. He would have blushed with embarrassment if it weren't for the matter at hand. Percy glanced over to the wizards. Potter was limply backed up against the wall while the masked man began to point the wand at Potter.

Percy quickly grabbed his sword at began running towards the evil masked man. _Wait, I can't kill the guy…_ At the very last second, Percy lifted his sword and slammed the hilt against the man's head just at the masked man had shot a "stupefy" at Percy.

The man had immediately crumpled to the ground while Percy felt an invisible force push him backwards slightly, losing his balance.

"Whoa!" As soon as he was able to regain his balance, Percy capped Riptide and shoved the pen into his pocket. He saw Potter snatch the wand out of the unconscious man's hands and point it him (the masked man).

"Incarcerous!" Potter recited. Percy watched with fascination as ropes were shot out of the wand and bounded the unconscious man – making sure he can't break free. After doing what seemed to be standard procedure to the masked man, Potter pocketed his wand and faced Percy.

"Thank you for your help." He stuck out his hand, Percy shook it. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Percy Jackson." He said as he let go of Harry's hand.

"Short for Perseus, I presume?" Harry asked. "I heard the acromantula call you that."

"Oh the spider? Yeah."

"It also called you 'Son of Sea God'." Harry told him curiously. "And… this other word… Semi-something."

"Um. Demigod." Percy said. Realizing how casually he said that, he started to panic. "Yeah but it's just some insane spider, right? It's not like I really am the 'Son of Poseidon'."

"You said Poseidon that time." Harry frowned. " Isn't that a Greek God?"

Percy sighed. "You're not gonna stop asking questions until I tell the truth."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly.

"Fine," Percy huffed. " You're not gonna believe this, but Greek Gods are real. Sometimes they come down to Earth and…um, _hook up_ with mortals. That's how demigods are made-"

"And your father is Poseidon." Harry finished for him. Percy nodded again.

"But you can't tell anyone!" Percy warned. "Make an oath! Swear on the river Styx."

"Okay! I won't tell anyone." Harry promised. "… I swear on the river Styx." The sky rumbled with thunder. "Mind telling me what that's about?"

"You swore in the river Styx. You can't break that promise or else there'll be really bad consequences. _Really bad_ consequences."

Harry nodded solemnly. They stood in silence for a few moments until Percy cleared his throat.

"So I'm guessing you and the masked guy are wizards?" Percy suggested.

"Yeah. You can't tell anyone about that either. Or else the ministry will Obliviate you." Harry said grimly.

"Obliviate?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "That sounds painful."

"It's not. You're just going to lose your memory."

"Great!" Percy said sarcastically. "So no telling anyone our secrets?"

"Agreed." Harry nodded. "… I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

"I think so." Percy replied. "I'll keep a look out for magic." He smiled. "Maybe we'll run into each other again."

"That would probably be dangerous." Harry chuckled. The masked man stirred. "I guess I should go now."

"Well, bye then." Percy said awkwardly. Harry nodded once more, and _CRACK!_ He and the masked man disappeared.

Percy shrugged and began to walk away. Behind him, something moved. Percy whipped around, pen in hand.

"Harry? Is that you?" Percy said cautiously. Figures began to come out of the trash cans and darkness of the alley. Dog-like figures. They inched closer, the biggest one in the middle. As it stepped into the light, Percy saw that they weren't dogs.

"Wolves… A whole pack of wolves." Percy breathed, eyes going wide.

"Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus." The biggest one – probably the leader – said. "It's time for the exchange."

"What excha…" Percy trailed off as his eyes rolled up to his head and he collapsed to the ground. The last thing he saw were the wolves surrounding him.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THIS IS WHERE THE LOST HERO BEGINS. Yes, that was Lupa.<strong>

**This is just my guess of how Percy went missing. Personally, I don't like how the end turned out. But oh well.**

**Thanks for the support guys :) (was my last chapter to unexpected help really that bad? I've got so little hits D:)**

**I hope you liked my short procrastination fic.**

**Review! :D**


End file.
